Vehicle lighting systems often use light pipes to transmit light in a desired direction. However, light being transmitted through the light pipes often escape from the light pipes in undesired directions. The escaped light may illuminate portions of the vehicles that are not intended to be illuminated. An improved light pipe may be desired.